Love Like Winter
by mitsuki0tennyo
Summary: A series of 50 non-chronological oneshots about my take on the "what if Sasuke allowed Sakura to come with him" plot. 14. It was nice for Sakura to have another girl on the team. She had missed that in Oto…someone who understood her. But no matter how soothing Karin's presence was she was no Sasuke.
1. Louder Then Thunder

**Title:** Louder then Thunder  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 953  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sasuke learns that the hardest thing about becoming a parent, is that his own desires couldn't come on the first place anymore. Suddenly his revenge and Konha's destruction didn't seem so important anymore as Sakura was willing to put aside her own dreams for their child's sake.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm pregnant."<em>

The words echoed through Uchiha Sasuke's head as he stared at his lover. Sakura however refused to meet his eyes, instead she stubbornly kept her gaze focused on her feet, cleverly hiding her face from his sight with the hood of her Akatsuki cloak.

Only seconds after Madara and Taka left, Sakura had grabbed one of his hands, peering up at him underneath the hood of her robe. _'I need to tell you something,'_ she had said before raising his hand as she kissed the tips of his fingers before splaying them across her currently flat stomach. She left his hand there as she fiddled with sleeve of his cloak. She was nervous, Sasuke realized as he noticed the familiar habit. It was one of the few habits that their time in Otogakure hadn't been able to crush. Sasuke quickly squashed that last thought, thinking about the old Sakura always made him uneasy. Even though he had allowed Sakura to come with him when he left Konoha for the power Orochimaru offered, the time they spent in Oto had changed the pinkette, made her colder… sometimes it was like her face became a porcelain mask. He was the only one who could read Sakura when she wiped any trace of emotion off her face. Mentally shaking his head, Sasuke decided to focus on the situation at hand. Looking at his hand, the Uchiha's eyes widened fractionally.

Sakura watched how Sasuke-kun finally made the connection in his head, once he noticed the location of his hand. Slowly her love's eyes moved up until they reached her eyes, black orbs questioning as if foreshadowing the question she knew he would ask.

"Are you sure?" The small nod was enough to erase his doubts. As a medic-nin, Sakura would have made sure she was certain of her condition. Still Sasuke couldn't completely believe it.

"How long?"

"Two months... I've suspected it for a few weeks," She whispered softly. "but I didn't want to believe it."

His hand removed itself from her stomach, unfurling her red cloud-patterned black robe. When it was open he raised Sakura's shirt and almost unconsciously his hand began to gently caress her abdomen. A small yet genuine smile graced the Uchiha's otherwise emotionless face.

"I'm scared, Sasuke-kun."

"Why? This is wonderful news, Sakura."

She raised her head, looking the Uchiha in the eye for the first time since her confession, her green eyes filled with unshed tears. "If you go down the path you've chosen, I can no longer follow. They will hunt us down like animals, Sasuke-kun. We will be fugitives, maybe even international criminals if you succeed in capturing the Kumo jinchūriki for Madara. I can't and will not raise a child like that."

Sasuke hadn't expected that, his mind refusing to progress her words as he just stared at her blankly. Sakura rarely disobeyed his wishes, she always adhered to his commands. One of the few exceptions was when it concerned his health but that partly about her pride as a medic.

"Are you betraying me Sakura?" He stared at her, expression stoic but his voice took on a menacing quality.

"Of course not! But it isn't just about you or even me anymore Sasuke-kun. I love you with everything I am and it will break my heart to leave to you," the first tear ran down Sakura's face followed by many others and Sasuke wanted to wipe them away like he had done the last three years she had spent under Kabuto's cruel tutelage. But he found he couldn't, it was like an invisible wall had been erected between them. "But I'm pregnant with your child and I want to raise it with you. If you continue walking this road we will always be watching over our shoulders, always waiting for the next hunter nin to come and try and kill us, that isn't a way to raise a child and... I don't want our child to have a life like that!"

He could understand her fears, but Sasuke had lived for revenge for so long, that he wasn't sure how he could live without. "It will not be like that, Sakura." He tried to reassure her even when the words sounded hollow to his own ears.

"You can't promise me that Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, slightly angry because he was thinking about his own revenge rather than the future of their unborn child. "What if they succeed and we die? Our child will be all alone like you were after the massacre."

Her words struck him harder than any jutsu known to men ever could. No, he didn't want that life for his child.

"Alright…"

"…What?" Surprise coated Sakura's tone as if she was unable to believe that he agreed with her.

"We will turn back. I will tell Madara I've changed my mind and want him to transplant Itachi's eyes." Sasuke cupped her face, wiping away the falling tears with his thumb. "But I'm not going to give up my revenge, Sakura. Not for you, not for the baby."

"That's enough for me."

"They need to die. I need to cleanse my clan from their influence." Taking Sakura's head between his hands, Sasuke rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes so she wouldn't see his darker urges, the ones that hungered for the destruction of Konohagakure.

Sakura placed one of her hands over Sasuke's as she leaned into his touch. Placing a soft kiss on the palm of his hand, green jewels stared into onyx eyes. "I never asked you to give up your revenge and I never will. I'm just asking you to think about your unborn son or daughter before you make any rash decisions."


	2. Fair As Spring

**Title:** Fair As Spring  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1000  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes in darkness of the night Sasuke wondered if he was any different from Itachi. The day he allowed Sakura to come with him to Otogakure, he had destroyed her innocence like Itachi had done to him... the only difference was that Sakura's was a dying slowly flame.

* * *

><p>There were times when Uchiha Sasuke loathed himself, hated that he had allowed Sakura to come with him the night he left Konoha three years. He should have realized that his one moment of weakness would have consequences. It had been his utterly selfish desire not to be alone again that had effectively signed her death sentence. Yet when he saw her during her training sessions with Kabuto, he could help but<p>

Now in the darkness of their quarters at one Orochimaru's bases, the remnants of their lovemaking still clinging to their skin and Sakura dozing off next to him, Sasuke couldn't suppress those thoughts of self-loathing. During these moments he could allow himself to think about a life were he hadn't chosen to pursue the path of vengeance. A life where he was just Sasuke and she was Sakura. And dark of the night Sasuke could acknowledge that it bothered him. When they were younger Sakura had needed him to protect her, it had given the avenger inside of him another purpose besides killing Itachi. It had given him something to return to, someone to come back to, a place to call home. So he protected her and Sakura would stare up to him, her bright green eyes filled with love and awe.

But now, she needed little protection and her idealized worship of him had long vanished. Although she still loved him, Sakura now recognized his flaws for what they were. Otogakure had changed her. It killed the very thing Sasuke had wanted to protect above all else and it was no others' fault but his. He hated that she had lost the very innocence that he had wanted to protect so badly. But after the many brushes with death had come and gone, after all the times Sakura bled and hurt... her innocence had died. He thought about the opponents she had faced and defeated, of all the faceless threats she would face in the future.

Small, feminine fingers traced the muscles of his chest. It never ceased to amaze him how such petite hands could be so decisively deadly.

"Sasuke-kun," He felt her gentle breath brush over the skin of chest as she whispered his name. "stop thinking so much. You're going to hurt yourself tomorrow if you don't rest."

"Hn." Sasuke stared at a stray lock of hair before his hand reached up and warped the pink tendril around his finger.

Sakura released a tired sigh before asking. "Why are you so restless tonight, Sasuke-kun? What troubles your mind so much that you can't sleep? It can't be nightmares, you only have those around the day the massacre and that's still months away."

"So annoying."

Sakura let out another sign at Sasuke's words, letting the matter drop as she switched to another topic. Pushing herself up a little, she lied her face in the hollow of his neck, kissing the skin there.

"Do you remember the mission near Land of Waves? When we saw the ocean again, heard the sound of the water?" Sakura paused waiting until she heard one of her lover's monosyllabic answers before continuing. "There was a strange comfort in watching sea wasn't thee? The emptiness of the vast ocean gave me a sense of peace. It was a place which time could not touch, where there is no past, no future… no pain."

Sasuke's face was a stone mask but inside he repressed the desire to flinch when Sakura spoke those last two words. He was an avenger he shouldn't care about the feelings of others, they were insignificant to his vengeance, she was supposed to trivial. Sakura should have been nothing more then a tool to ensure Itachi's death but instead she was a greater weakness then before despite her greater ability to defend herself. He would have continued with train of thought had Sakura's soft words lulled him away from his cogitating revenge and weaknesses.

"Like so many things in my life, I too am carried there by the current, trapped in the flow of time. It's not your fault, you know. The choice was mine and mine alone. I found my purpose in following you, just as you found it in your vengeance. If I've changed along the way I gladly did so."

"I don't regret you've changed, but sometimes I regret that you had to give up your innocence and I was the cause of it… like Itachi destroyed mine.

Sakura raised herself up, giving him teasing glimpse of her breasts. She was beautiful... like the first spring day still touched by the winter's chill, always accompanied by the sweet scent of the flowers enhanced by the pale sunlight clinging to the cold breeze. Fair skin was unsoiled expect by a few scars she and Kabuto had been unable to heal. Some had been caused by opponents, others by Orochimaru and Kabuto's experiments.  
>He had always thought of Sakura as pretty in a cute way, but you didn't survive in Oto if you were cute. But now there was an unearthly quality to her beauty, similar to an ancient goddess of death from the tales his mother used the tell him and his brother when they little. But before he could further wallow in memories of the past, Sakura bought her head down and kissed him softly on the lips.<p>

"I know you do."

"Do you regret that you came with me? Regret loving me?"

"No, it was my decision... but I never regretted that I came with you. Nor have I ever regretted loving you."

With those words the thoughts of loathing disappeared for the moment. It didn't matter what he felt for her, for now all that mattered was growing stronger and become more powerful than Itachi. Sakura had seen the darkness within him and was still loyal, she would never ask him to give up his revenge because in the end Sasuke would always been an avenger. Nothing—not even his most precious person—could change that.


	3. Set Fire to the Rain

****Title:** **Set Fire to the Rain **  
><strong>Author: <strong>**mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **I don't own Naruto, if I did I would've changed some outfits. As some (like Sasuke original Shippūden outfit) make me cringe.  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Naruto**  
><strong><strong>Pairing:<strong> ****SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)**  
><strong><strong>Rating:<strong> ****M-15 / T**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>** 717  
><strong>Summary: <strong>As he woke up from his surgery, Sasuke realized he loved the scent of her signature perfume, every time he smelled it he could almost imagine the white ume blossoms that accompanied her very being.

* * *

><p><em>Shiraume… hakubaikō...<em>

He woke up feeling slightly groggy, even with the darkness that surrounded him and his eyes feeling slightly numb. But the scent of white plum blossom, the soft scent of Sakura's trademark perfume enveloped him, calmed him. He heard Madara talking to him about his new eyes, but only the man's last sentence made any sense.

"That's fine, I can feel Itachi's power flowing through me." Touching the bandages that covered his new eyes, Sasuke's lips forming a cruel smirk.

"That's good." The older Uchiha sounded... pleased with himself. It vaguely reminded him of Orochimaru and Kabuto actions.

"Can I heal him? His eyes, can I heal them?" Sakura sounded slightly worried, but he wasn't really surprised as she had not been very happy the moment she heard Madara was going to do the surgery. The elder Uchiha didn't answer the pinkette vocally but seconds later Sasuke felt Sakura's gentle hands touch his eyes. She went over each nerve, each blood vessel before focusing on his… no Itachi's eyes.

"Do your eyes still hurt?"

"No."

"I'm going to remove your bandages."

Finally the stripes of fabric came off and Sasuke opened his eyes. Sasuke blinked rapidly as his eyes slowly got used to the artificial lights of Madara laboratory. He focused on the pink and red blur that was hovering over him. Slowly the hazy figure became clearer until he stared in Sakura's worried green eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He nuzzled the crook of her neck, taking in her delicious sweet scent. He felt her breathing hitch as he started nipping on the tender flesh of her neck. "I love the way you smell."

"How sweet."

Sasuke growled, he had forgotten Madara hadn't left the room. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk with you, Sasuke-kun."

"Then talk."

"Alone." Although his mask hid the action, Sasuke knew that Madara was looking at Sakura, watching as she shifted her stance, ready to strike him down should the man attack her.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered her name firmly. It was an order and the pinkette knew it, he had ordered her to leave.

"I will go check on the others," she responded quietly. Sakura came to a stop at the doorway, turning to stare at Madara a final time, searching for any hidden intentions. Not finding anything, she sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Such a lovely girl, useful too." Madara stared at the door Sakura had exited seconds ago. "It's rare to find such a skilled combat medic-nin and I've heard she is a genjutsu expert too. What is her elemental affinity?"

"Raiton."

If Madara remembered correctly, it was an elemental nature in which Orochimaru didn't particularly excel in while Sasuke did. And according to Zetsu, she had used Raiton techniques when she crossed paths with Sasori and Deidara two years ago. "Ah, so you must have taught her."

"I taught her the basics, but she learned the rest from Orochimaru's scrolls." He remembered those days when a fourteen year old Sakura had studied the snake's books and scrolls, memorizing every single theory, advantage and flaw behind a technique.

"I see... either way I wanted to talk about our partnership—"

"I will capture the Hachibi for you, but after that we will part ways."

"…Might I ask why, Sasuke? We could help each other, we both want to see Konoha's destruction."

"Because I have nothing to gain from our mutual alliance. I do not seek Konoha's destruction, not the way you do, if I did I wouldn't be any different from the council." From the corner of his eye, Sasuke looked at Madara as tried gauche the ancient Uchiha's emotions underneath the orange mask. "I don't need your help to kill Danzō and the others, as for finding them... I can wait. Let them get comfortable with idea that I'm not coming after them, that they are safe from my revenge. I've waited nine years to avenge my clan, I can wait some more."

"What made you come to this… particular conclusion?"

"I remembered something Sakura once said to me, a long time ago."

"Oh, and what may that be?"

A sinister smirk appeared on Sasuke face as he stared at the elder Uchiha. "That I'm nobody's puppet."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This chapter is dedicated to Asha3, ILoveSxS, HasiVA and of course my wonderful beta-reader halfkyuubikat. It takes place after a few days after Louder the Thunder while the next chapter will take place day before this one. Inspiration for this chapter was Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuiokuhen (Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrayal) OVA series which in turn is based on chapters 165 to 179 of the Rurouni Kenshin manga.


	4. Rolling in the Deep

**Title: **Rolling in the Deep  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 629  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Tonight, Sakura's thoughts didn't leave her alone. She kept thinking back at Taka's confrontation with Madara and wondered if she made the right choice.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came as they reached Madara's hideout in Mountain's Graveyard. Everything about the place made Sakura uneasy and she wasn't only one. Both Karin and Juugo looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here. But even more so was the fact that Madara was threat to her, Sasuke-kun, Taka and most importantly her child. One that she didn't quite know how to deal with yet.<p>

Madara had assigned individual rooms but Sasuke opted for the two of them to share a bed like they were used too. As Sasuke slept, Sakura played with his unruly onyx locks. She had always liked the fact she was the sole person in Otogakure in whom's presence the Uchiha would sleep. Something she noted, that hadn't changed in Madara's hideout. Still it had been quite a challenge to convince Sasuke to sleep as she thought back about their earlier conversation.

**... o0o ...**

"I want more power."

Madara turned to see Sasuke standing behind him, his team a few feet behind their leader.

"I want Itachi's eyes."

"Of course." Madara fully turned to Taka, his stance not overly threatening but it was still enough for Sasuke and Suigetsu to place their hands on the hilts of their swords. "Not to sound suspicious or anything Sasuke but why did you change your mind?"

"Sakura and Suigetsu tortured some Kumo nin for information about the Jinchūriki. Karin was there too in case they've been trained to withstand torture, she made sure they couldn't lie to us. While some were… lost to us, most broke under my team's combined efforts."

"That doesn't explain why you want Itachi's eyes." Although Madara could see were this was going. Sasuke and his team had found out who their target exactly was.

"Sakura convinced me I could use all the power I can get. I agreed after she showed me something interesting, a little fact you forgot to mention."

"Sakura has various Bingo Books, each single one of them are taken from shinobi's of different villages and lands. Five of them, including the one from Konoha contained an entry about Killer Bee. You were sending us to capture someone who fought the Yondaime Hokage."

"I wanted to test you, Sasuke."

"If you value your life never do so again." Sasuke lifted his sword slightly before letting it slide back in its sheath without a sound.

"Are you threatening me, Sasuke?" He tried to sound threatening or angry, but who did this boy think he was? At least Itachi went behind his back rather than openly disobeying Madara like Sasuke was doing now.

"No it's just a friendly warning." A cruel smirk appeared on Sasuke face as he spoke those words. His gaze briefly flashed toward his battle ready team.

**... o0o ...**

_"What are you thinking so hard about?" _

Sasuke's voice cut through her thoughts and musings. Sakura turned to see Sasuke was awake even though his eyes were still closed. "Did I wake you?"

"No… I had another dream about the past." Sasuke paused as if he wasn't quite sure how to voice his next question. "Do you think I will make a good father?"

Sakura was surprised and wondered what possessed Sasuke to ask her such a question. He already had proved he was good father when he chosen their child's wellbeing over his revenge. "What bought this up?"

"When I was a child my mother favored me while my father… he only ever saw Itachi, only seeing me after his heir was lost to him. So Sakura which am I? The spare heir my father saw or the son who was born for greatness just as much as Itachi, like my mother told me I was?" He gazed at her intently, waiting for her response.

"You are Sasuke, the man I love above anyone else," Sakura said while stroking his hair. "And the man who controls my loyalty."


	5. Follow Me

****Title:** **Follow Me**  
><strong>Author: <strong>**mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> **I don't own Naruto, if I did I would've changed some outfits. As some (like Sasuke original Shippūden outfit) make me cringe.  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Naruto**  
><strong><strong>Pairing:<strong> ****SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)**  
><strong><strong>Rating:<strong> ****M-15 / T**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong>** 1119  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The night they left Konoha, Haruno Sakura swore to herself she would follow Uchiha Sasuke wherever he would go. She would become his shadow, his ever loyal companion.

* * *

><p>Sasuke-kun's shinobi sandals made a soft sound that preceded his form. She walked till she reached the point where their paths would cross and waited.<p>

His gaze shifted from the ground as he noticed the shadow in front of him and when he saw the familiar form of his pink haired teammate before him, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course, he should have known one of teammates would try to stop him. He just had expected it to be Naruto. Without true interest in her answer Sasuke broke the silence between them. "Why are you out so late?"

"This is the only road that leads you out of Konoha." Sakura said sadly, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Go home."

"I knew you would leave without saying goodbye." As Sasuke walked passed her, a single tear ran down her cheek. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you let anyone in? Why don't you tell me any—"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Sasuke cut her short, anger laced in his voice. She was crying now, tears falling freely and a weaker part of him, one that was still attached to his teammates, wanted to wipe away her tears. "You meddle too much. Stop bothering me."

They were quiet for a moment before Sakura's lips formed a sad smile. "You act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun." The words were spoken with aguish filling her voice and Sasuke couldn't help but stop to listen to her. "Do you remember the day we graduated from academy… and the three rookie teams were formed? Together the three of us became Team 7. Right here on this spot… you were angry with me, weren't you?" She looked up hoping he'd turn around. "I spoke of things I had no understanding of. I believed that Naruto was so obnoxious because he was alone and didn't have any parents. You said I didn't know what it was like to be alone. You said I was annoying."

"I don't remember." He said flatly.

Her heart broke a little. "S-sure, that was a long time ago…" she tried to be strong and continued despite her slowly breaking heart. "But it started that day… you and I, and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us went on so many missions. Those were tough and difficult but… more than anything… we had so much fun!" She watched him to see if he would respond, but when he didn't she started talking again. "I know about your family. But revenge will never bring you nor me happiness…"

"You would say that."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke when he finally spoke but the coldness voice made her wince.

"I'm not the same as you, I can't walk the same road as anyone else. The four of us have worked together and it's true that I once believed that we could continue to do so." He still didn't look her way, his back still turned to the green eyed girl. "I once believed that we would always be teammates, I wish it could be that way but I've always known this is my destiny. I am an avenger. Revenge has always been my reason for living." Sasuke's eyes narrowed in hate as his thoughts returned to that man, to Itachi. "I can't be like you and Naruto."

"Are you going to isolate yourself, Sasuke?" Sakura yelled, tears were now freely streaming down her face. "You taught me that loneliness is a horrible thing!" Her voice lowered to almost a whisper. She had seen Sasuke struggle, but she'd also seen him with his guard. She longed to see his porcelain mask disappear and for boy beneath it live his life freely. "Now, I know exactly how it feels. I will have my family and friends… but if you are no longer a part of my life, Sasuke, if you aren't here for me… that would be the same thing as solitude." Tears fell down like raindrops on the pavement beneath her feet. "Don't abandon me, please."

Sasuke thought of his friends, the happy days they shared. He knew he could no longer walk besides them. Their world was about to change and he would change with it. "From here… we'll begin walking our separate paths."

It was like he hadn't heard a word she had said, and she became frantic with fear that this really was the end. "I… I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun! If you stay with me, I will make sure you regret it, no matter what! We'll have fun every day, I promise you. I can make you happy. I will do anything for you, Sasuke-kun. I'm begging you, please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge." She couldn't believe she had said it, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was him. "I will make it happen somehow, I promise you. So stay here… with me." The clouds lifted and the moon shone on the two of them. "Or if you truly can't… then take me with you…"

Sasuke turned, "What about your family? Kakashi? Naruto?" He asked almost angrily.

"None of them can't make me happy like you can," she whispered.

"Have you ever thought to give him a chance?"

"What about you? Have you ever considered giving me a chance?" She yelled, desperate for him to stay. "No one out there will love you there! Orochimaru… he only wants your body."

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face as he started walking again. "You haven't changed, you're still annoying."

The scratching sound of metal clash against metal filled the silence of the night froze the Uchiha heir on his tracks. Closing his eyes for a second, Sasuke tried to shake off the forbidding feeling that formed inside his chest the second he heard the sound. Slowly he turned and took in the sight behind him, only vaguely realizing he had unconsciously activated his Sharingan. Sakura stood on the place he left her, trembling like a leaf in the wind

She was still tightly clutching a kunai in her shaking hand. Sasuke however couldn't pull his gaze away from the slash on her hitae, right through the Konoha symbol. "I am coming with you."

His eyes snapped towards back toward her face, green eyes ablaze with determination. Was this what she looked like when she protected Naruto and him in the Forest of Death? When did Sakura, his frail, little teammate who needed to be protected get so strong?

"Even if you don't want me to, I will do whatever you want me to."

Closing his eyes Sasuke spoke the words he knew he would regret. "Do as you wish."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> As you might have noticed this chapter parallels chapter 181, and is probably one of my favorite scenes in the series.So I would like to take the time tothank my friend and kick-ass beta-reader halfkyuubikat for making something of this chapter.


	6. Master Passion Greed

**Title: **Master Passion Greed  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 444  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sitting Uchiha Madara's head the man who called himself Madara and Tobi stared at statue of the man on the opposite side of the Valley of the End. His thoughts filled Sasuke's little medic-nin.

* * *

><p>The days passed by as Sasuke recovered. While sitting on top of the giant stone monument of the man whose name he had stolen, staring at Shōdai Hokage the man who called himself Uchiha Madara mused over what path the young Uchiha would take. He had thought the boy would be easy manipulate, but Sasuke had proved to be a as wild of a card as Kabuto in his carefully thought plans. For the last few days he had carefully searched for information about the boy's team, especially Sasuke's little medic as it became clear she had a greater hold over the boy then he initially suspected. Like the little scene he witnessed two days ago. Sakura had confined him to bed despite the fact Sasuke strongly protested by saying his eyes were fine. But the girl had silenced all of Sasuke's complaints and had even had the guts to scathingly ask him when he became a qualified medical ninja.<p>

It wasn't until he accidentally stumbled upon Sasuke's red haired sensor earlier today he truly understood the amount of control Sakura had over his young relative.

Karin had almost seemed desperate to put as much space as possible between herself and Sasuke's room. The action had intrigued him since the girl always tried to get as close to the last Uchiha as possible. But when he got to Sasuke's room he understood the girl's reaction as he stumbled upon a rather mind clearing scene.

Sasuke's hands were fisted in her hair, the two loose ponytails Madara was used seeing had come undone. They hadn't even noticed him as they continued with their dance that was as old as time.

The girl was also his lover and Madara wondered why he hadn't realized it before. If he hadn't seen the couple during their copulation, Madara might have never known why that little, clanless brat from Konohagakure held such a power over Sasuke.

He was sure that Sakura was main reason of Sasuke's distrust of him and Akatsuki. He saw the dislike she held for him and every other Akatsuki member within her eyes, however she had seemed to come to an understanding with Konan. When he had asked the blue haired Kunoichi about it, God's Angel had simply replied they were the same, that they were kindred spirits. He only realized now that Konan meant their loyalty to their respective partners. Which meant it would be near to impossible to manipulate Sasuke unless he removed the girl, but that would only make Sasuke suspicious and drive the boy further away from his control. No, he had to carefully plan this before he took any action.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well this is thr first chapter not centered around SasuSaku but rather about Tobi's thoughts about the couple. Seriously Kishimoto tell us who's the man under the mask already. This gift because the last chapter was so late also check out my twitter it's mitsuki0tennyo to keep with latest news about my stories including LLW.


	7. Here We Are

**Title: **Here We Are  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 564  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> She wanted to remember him as he was now in case he didn't return. She wanted to be sure she would remember so she could tell their baby it's father looked like.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at her beloved, memorizing his features for the last time before they separated. She wanted to remember exactly what Sasuke looked like... in case he didn't return. The pinkette wanted to be able to tell their child every single detail about his or her father, from his personality to his handsome appearance. Staring into the endless depths of his dark, onyx eyes, she was struck by a sudden sense of vulnerability.<p>

"You're not wearing anything with your Clan's kamon on it are you?"

"No, aside from my Sharingan they will not be able to identify me." Sasuke looked down as a shadow slid over his face, his long bags obscuring his eyes.

Sakura sighed, her hand moving to sweep his bangs away so she could stare into Sasuke's red eyes. "I suppose that's all I can ask, you are the last true Uchiha after all."

Sasuke stayed silent. He knew Sakura didn't acknowledge Madara as Uchiha nor as his kinsman, despite the fact that the man was one of the founders of Konohagakure as well as one of the ancient leaders of his clan.

"Promise me that you will come back to me… to us. I want your son or daughter to know you, Sasuke-kun." Looking past, Sakura stared at team Taka and vaguely noticed Karin's pained expression, despite their friendship it was still hard for the redhead to witness how Sasuke treated her. She shook her head and wondered when the sensor would learn that Sasuke just wasn't interested in her in that way. Well, at least Suigetsu made full use of the opportunity presented to him to annoy the sensor even more. She pitied Sasuke and Jūgo for having to travel with the two. Her gaze however slid back to her feet, counting on her cloak and the garment's shadow to hide her facial expression even from the Sharingan. She didn't want Sasuke to see her cry.

"Even with your team and the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan... unlike Naruto, the jinchūriki of the Hachibi has complete control over his Bijū. And I'm afraid that..."

"Don't be. I promised you didn't I?" Sasuke placed one hand under her chin forcing Sakura to raise her head so he could look at her. When he saw the unshed tears in her eyes, Sasuke cupped her face with his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears away. He leaned down so he could to rest his forehead against Sakura's.

"I know, I'm just scared."

"And Sakura," Sasuke waited till he had pinkette's full attention before continuing. "It's a girl."

Her eyes widened as if she realized what he was talking about. "What?"

"The baby, it's a girl."

"A girl born in winter... It's going to be hard to find a fitting name for her."

"Setsuka."

"What?" For the second time Sakura stared at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Her name will be Setsuka. Uchiha Setsuka."

"Uchiha Setsuka... Setsuka... snow flower." Sakura tested the name on her tongue. "I like that name Sasuke-kun. Promise you will come back to me... to us."

Answering with his trademark grunt, Sasuke moved to join his team. He opened his mouth to give command to leave when he heard Sakura call out to him, her words causing a rare smile to form.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun was that your way of asking me to marry you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well are you guys surprised, I wanted to do something special for this chapter after all 7 is a special number for Naruto fans. If want stay update about my stories including LLW check out my twitter it's mitsuki0tennyo (you can also find the link in my profile).


	8. Rebirthing

**Title: **Rebirthing  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 956  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Karin could connect to the feelings the pinkette was feeling, she just wasn't quite sure what too do. She didn't know why she followed Sakura into the forest, something inside her just compelled her to go after her fellow kunoichi.

* * *

><p>Karin winced as lightning ripped through solid rock… a humanoid statue which the redhead was pretty sure Sakura was imagining as either Itachi, Madara, or a random ninja from Konohagakure. Hearing a poof, the former jailor looked up and saw that Sakura had created a Kage Bushin. A second later, sounds of clashing metal kunai and shuriken could be heard across the clearing. Both the original and clone were attacking each other – the viciousness of their blows told Karin that her assessment had been correct.<p>

Touching her spectacles, a n old habit one that had she never been able to kill completely, Karin wondered if she should talk to former Konoha kunoichi. Because while she hated that Sasuke cared about the young woman, more than he did about anyone else, Karin could sympathize with what the pinkette was feeling at the moment. No matter how much she tried to hide it, Karin too knew the feeling of uselessness.

"Raiton: Hiraishin!"

The feminine voice sliced through Karin's thoughts like a thunderbolt through clouds. She watched as Sakura raised her arm to the sky, utilizing her body as a lightning rod while she generated a powerful bolt. Electricity crackled around the pinkette as it travelled through her body into the clone's, causing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke. It was then Karin made her decision to inform the girl of her presence.

"What did that rock and Kage Bushin ever do to you?"

The electricity in the air disappeared as if it had never been there in first place. Sakura turned to see her female teammate standing at the edge of the clearing, watching her. The redhead's arms crossed over her chest. "Want to tell me what bothering you?"

Whatever Sakura had been expecting Karin to say, that hadn't been it. So the pinkette ignored the Sensor and returned to her training. Karin's next words, however, hit their target closer to bulls eye then liked to admit.

"I know what it is like to feel useless." Behind the glasses, Karin's crimson eyes did not show pity or disappointment like Sakura had expected. No, instead, they displayed genuine understanding. And Sakura thought that maybe, just maybe, it might be good to talk with someone – someone who understood.

"I went to Oto to learn how to be useful, but in end I couldn't protect him from being hurt." Sakura turned to stare at the edge of the glade. Her eyes were glazy as she remembered how broken Sasuke had been when Madara told him the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. "All I leaned from Kabuto was how to fight and physically wounds… I don't know how or if I can heal the wounds on Sasuke-kun's psyche."

"You're a good combatant, unlike me." It pained Karin to admit her weaknesses out loud, especially in the presence of the other kunoichi. How many times hadn't she been jealous of the pinkette's skills? Sakura, who had the respect of the males in their team? It hurt to know that both Suigetsu and Sasuke acknowledged Haruno as a worthy sparring partner. "Aside from my Kagura Shingan, chakra healing abilities and some decent taijutsu… I've got nothing."

"Want me to teach you some Iryō Ninjutsu?" Sakura didn't know what compelled her to reach out for the redhead. Perhaps, it's because Karin had put aside the animosity between to see if she was alright. She thought Kabuto had killed her generous nature years ago. Either way, perhaps she could become friends with Karin like she once had been with Ino as a child.

Karin didn't quite know what to do with Sakura's offer. She never had quite interacted like this with girls her age before then. She observed Sakura, to detect any sign of deceit on the pinkette's face. Secretly activating her Kagura Shingan, Karin checked if there were any fluctuations in the kunouchi's chakra associated with dishonest emotions. There were none. It was then that Karin realized that while she might not get Sasuke to love her, then perhaps she could become friends with Sakura. So with true smile on her face, she accepted. "I'd like that."

**… o0o …**

Looking back at that memory, Karin realized that although she might never get Sasuke, she did make her first female friend – and that was worth more than Sasuke's love. So she settled to watch how Suigetsu captured the Kumo Ninja by making use of the Hōzuki Clan's secret technique and fence. She watched how the man babbled about loyalty of the Yotsuki clan and how Sasuke stepped forward to interrogate the man.

"Sasuke-kun."

At the sound of his name, the Uchiha stopped turned towards his pink haired part ner.

"I know you want to test your eyes, but don't waste such joyous occasion on him." The pinkette was smiling in a way that freaked everyone but Sasuke and Karin, and Sakura knew it. "Karin, can you activate your Kagura Shingan?

Ah, so that was the plan. Sakura was going to prove their worth to the boys. Well, with a plan like that Karin could go along. "My pleasure."

From the corner of her eyes she could see Sasuke intrigued by the change of events, and so was Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu." With a nod of Sakura's head, the former Kiri ninja released his prisoner as the man slide the ground.

"Your a member of the Yotsuki clan aren't you?" Sakura kneeled in front of the man, her hand glowing green. With swift movement, she cut through the muscles of his knees removing any change to escape. "Your loyalty to your village is admirable but foolish."

Both Karin and Sakura recognized the playful smirk that rarely graced Sasuke's face anymore. They were useful.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Sakura and Karin bonding chapter. It's dedicated to Asha3 took the time edited this chapter and mentioned earlier she wanted see such ascene like this in one of our conversations. Either way despite the fact it was hard to write, I really like this chapter and will have a sequel as I really liked writing the girls like this. Oh btw, on my livejournal you can request prompts and themes for the LLW chapters after chapter 15. That's if you interested of course.


	9. Animal I Have Become

**Title: **Animal I Have Become  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 729  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Otogakure was place of cruelties and violence and to adept.. to survive Sakura had to kill part of her heart.

* * *

><p>They were facing each other as they lay on Sakura's futon, both of them exhausted from their respective training. He studied her face, hoping the lines would relax soon and that she would open her tightly clenched eyes. Yet he feared the moment she would, because the young Uchiha knew that another part of the light in her eyes would be doused by the inhumane place that was Otogakure.<p>

Sasuke understood that they were suffering from different kinds fatigue – while his was physical, Sakura's had to be psychological… Kabuto had made sure her training had been mentally exhausting. It was not in her nature to torture another human being for nothing more than the pleasure of it, but despite the fact it went against her morals, Sakura had performed the torturous surgery on the victim Orochimaru had chosen for her.

Kabuto was a cruel teacher, instructing Sakura to remove everything of the man's body that was not essential to live. And since his own teacher had brought him to the labs, Sasuke had seen the thing that was once a human being now completely incapacitated and unable to communicate in the slightest.

Kabuto then proceeded to tell Orochimaru and Sasuke about how well Sakura had performed the amputation of the man's arms, legs, penis, teeth, ears and tongue. The white haired medic had acted like a proud teacher the entire time he was bragging about his little student, shattering Sakura's mentality with each twisted compliment he gave.

Sakura never had the desire to kill people, at least not willingly – despite the fact it was part of the lifestyle of ninja. While Sakura felt horrible after a battle kill, she could live with it. But what happened on that operation table was different than killing someone in the heat of a battle; it had been torture for the sake of torture.

She had pumped him full with sedatives, before steadily removing his limbs, genitalia and facial features. Then, Kabuto forced her to leave her victim on the operation table in front of a carefully placed mirror, so the man could do nothing but contemplate the hideous mutilation of his body, as Sakura was restricted from putting him out of his misery. It scared her to know that she was capable of performing such cruelties.

"The drug cocktail kept him alive during the surgery…. the chemicals in it, they will cause brain damage. And the fact we left him alone on that operation table will probably drive him insane. By tomorrow morning, he will be stripped off his humanity… and it's my fault." She sounded so shattered with the tiny tremors in her voice that it broke what was left of Sasuke's frozen heart.

"No… it's mine. You would never have to torture a man like that if I hadn't allowed you to come with me."

When she left Konoha with Sasuke, she was following her heart. She had been and was still willing to sacrifice everything she was for the man she loves, so she understand that the blame would never be his own. Sakura slowly opened her eyes to stare at him. Her hand reached up, gently brushing the hair that hung in front of his face away. "No, I would have followed you anyway..." There was a moment of silence, Sakura's heavy words drifting between them. "Do you want me to heal you?"

"Hn," he grunted, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. She made the hand seals necessary for the Shōsen Jutsu, and the last Uchiha relaxed as soon pinkette's green glowing hand passed over his injuries and mended his body.

Orochimaru's training was brutal. The Snake Sannin drove Sasuke-kun's body over its limits until the boy was seconds away from collapsing. Only Sasuke-kun's resolute will had kept him resilient. In that sense, he was so much stronger than her.

However, Sakura knew of Orochimaru's future plans which constantly worried her. She wondered if she should tell her love about the drugs the Snake wanted to inject into him, about the operations and surgeries which would make him immune to poisons and toxins. But there would be no use in telling him, since Sasuke-kun would go through with it either way - if only to have an edge over his brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Many thanks for Asha3 and halfkyuubikat for editing this chapter. Which was meant show you guys how Sakura became the coldhearted person she is now Either way despite the fact it was hard to write, I really like this chapter and will have a sequel as I really liked writing the girls like this. Oh btw, on my livejournal you can request prompts and themes for the LLW chapters after chapter 15. That's if you interested of course.


	10. Breath Into Me

**Title: **Breath Into Me  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 983  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Over the years they had spend at each others' side, she had come to knew him better then anyone.

* * *

><p>Hidden behind a curtain of rapidly falling water, Sakura watched Sasuke-kun from the cave's entrance. The cave was theirs, they often occupy it during Raiton trainings whenever they stayed at the nearby base. In her opinion, neither of them should spend more time than necessary in Orochimaru or Kabuto's presence. Although normally she would have loved to watch Sasuke-kun train, something was bothering her love that day. She could see it in his posture - his very being was disturbed.<p>

"Chidori Kōken!"

Sakura winced as electricity crackled above the surface of the small lake. She didn't recognize the technique Sasuke-kun had used, but suspected that it was a derived form of his 'Chidori Nagashi' or 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana'. For a moment, the pinkette marveled about how different their Raiton techniques had become. In the last three years, Sasuke had put a great deal of development into the Chidori's ability to manipulate lightning elemental nature chakra. Back in Konoha, nobody had bothered to teach her anything, but Sasuke had invested a great deal of time in her mastery of nature transformation techniques. Well, he did it in return for lessons about the delicate art of Genjutsu, the jutsu Uchiha Itachi favored above all other types.

Waiting for the last surges of electricity to disappear, Sakura moved out of the cave, passing through the waterfall. It was like the cascading water could wash away her sins, even for only a single moment. Her hand slowly inched towards her weapon, removing it from its holster and with a flick of her wrist she sent it flying towards her raven haired lover.

Sasuke felt the incoming projectile rather than seeing it. The Last Uchiha grabbed the approaching weapon slicing through thin air. The dagger was familiar in his hands - he knew the owner of the iron nail.

His dark eyes followed the chain which connected the blade to its owner who was still holding the other end, a ring which served as a second handle. Sasuke's face shifted in a minuscule sign of surprise when his gaze rested on Sakura, in her almost undressed state. She was still wearing her shorts, gloves and nin-sandals, but she had removed her rope belts and discarded her blouse in favor of a sarashi.

In an instant, his surroundings dimmed as his attention was fully absorbed by the girl. Constant vigilance had deserted him – it was replaced by heat that had began to gather in his loins. He wanted the warm body that stood in front of him, he wanted every part of her. Sometimes he felt like she was the only one that could give his life any meaning aside from vengeance.

His eyes trailed over her face and found himself pleased that her colors had returned. The last time he saw her, when they had crossed paths as he was leaving for his mission while she had just returned from her own, she had been so pale.

"Is something bothering you?" she spoke softly while her hand pulled the chain, signifying that she wanted the Uchiha to release her dagger, which he did. "Your last mission?"

Sasuke sheathed his sword. "I saw the Dobe," he said, but his voice indicated that he didn't want to talk about it. He knew Sakura loved pleasing him, but sometimes she could choose to ignore his wishes if she thought that talking would help him.

"I see…," by the tone of her voice, she knew it too and continued anyway. "What happened?"

"Whatever he was doing, he was on a mission ... we fought side by side, I guess." Sasuke clenched his hands, eyes closing against his will. For a moment, he was back in the Land of Sky and Naruto's whisper was just as clear. "But what bothers me are his last words, 'I'll definitely bring you and Sakura-chan back to Konoha!' he said."

"It doesn't matter. Naruto doesn't matter." Sakura walked towards him, placed her arms around his neck and forced Sasuke to look at her. "Orochimaru, Kabuto, even me… we don't matter as long you fulfill your ambition."

"I wouldn't have cared if he died, but we worked together to defend Shinnō." He couldn't take his eyes off her. Sasuke reached out, running his hands through her long pale tresses. Her hair felt like silk between his fingers, as was her skin. Lightly, he allowed his fingertips to trace the delicious curve of her jaw line.

"You are not your brother, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura placed her lips against his. Her tongue brushed his lips, asking for permission to enter, which he granted. She kissed him passionately, exploring and prodding the inside of his mouth. Her breast pressed against his bare chest, the thin strips of fabric did little to hide the prove of her arousal. When they separated due to lack of air, he heard Sakura's question. Her voice was shaking slightly in her insecurity.

"Did you miss me?"

"I don't know," Sasuke smirked playfully. He began to unwind the long strip of cloth that covered her chest. His hasty work implied that he did actually miss her although he didn't say it out loud. If Sasuke was ever impatient, then it was in situations like these where he just wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there and then.

Sakura pulled him towards the cave behind the waterfall for more privacy. She suppressed a shiver when his fingers brushed over hard peaks of her breast on purpose. His breath brushed against her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"You were always a provocative little minx."

"I will take that as compliment."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> While it started serious this chapter ended in a lighter note. This actually the first chapter where Sasuke proves he can be hormonal teenager. I wanted show that in LLW Sasuke is a 15 or 16 year old boy here… meaning he has hormones! Hormones Kishi, Fricking HORMONES! Like a normal boy his age he thinks about sex and everything that comes with it. Also I am currently working on a timeline fotr LLW which will uploaded on one of my blogs. Also I'd like to thank Asha3 to take the time to edit this chapter.

**Trivia**

* A sarashi is a long, winding strip of cloth, usually thick cotton, wrapped tightly around the midriff up to the chest.

* After his defection, Sasuke behaved more aggressively whenever he met Naruto, going so far as attempting to kill him to prove a point. However, in the 2nd Shippuuden movie, while he still supposedly says "he doesn't care" about Naruto or his safety, he had no problem working with Naruto to defeat Shinnō, even acknowledging his presence in brief moments without contempt, anger, or indifference.


	11. Make Me Wanna Die

**Title:** Make Me Wanna Die  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 817  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Suigetsu never realized just how much he and Sasuke where alike... both were the last of their respective clans.

* * *

><p>Team Taka was back at Tobi's base in the Mountain's Graveyard. They had a week to prepare themselves before they would also enter the battlefield. In the privacy of his room Suigetsu looked at the clothes and supplies Sakura had brought, barely paying attention to the girl's explanation as he instead stared at his new clothes… at his new shirt. The kamon of the Hōzuki clan was stitched on the back of the top. "Sakura did you… did you stitch my clan's mon on my shirt."<p>

That captured the pinkette's attention as she finally caught him staring at the orange-red embroidery upon the purple fabric that was his family's crest. Smiling gently Sakura held up the breast plate, that was part of his new and improved ensemble, out to him. "No, Karin did it. I think she wanted to thank you for saving her… Rock Lee isn't an opponent Karin should face ever... This is her way of saying thank you without actually saying it of course. But I did help with the breastplate."

As he took the piece armor he noticed the stylized winter cherry in middle of the plate. As he fingered the familiar symbol, Suigetsu came to the painful realization that he, like Sasuke, was the last of his clan. "I've haven't worn anything with the Hōzuki symbol on it since… Orochimaru captured me."

He knew Sakura could feel his pain as it was almost tangible. Seconds later the pinkette spoke up, as both of their attentions turned towards his new clothes and tools the Neko-baa had for their team. "Let me explain your new outfit again. Your shirt, pants and sandals are mostly the same expect for the fact armor can be connected to them now." She paused and glanced at him to see if he understood everything. And at his nod, the medic continued. "As you can see you've got two hip pouches connected to a belt. The left one contains kunai, shuriken and ninja wire while the right one is meant for scrolls, explosive tags as well any form of medical supplies I give you. The belt can hold four scrolls, in those a total of twenty water bottles can be sealed."

"So five bottles a scroll. What about my shuriken holster?" Normally Suigetsu rarely used shuriken or kunai so he didn't bother to wear a holster but during the war he might not always be able to use his beloved sword.

"The Neko-baa made you a custom-made holster in which you can also store the handle of your sword. We also made special belt for your Kubikiribōchō which is meant to be worn under your armor."

"You girls went all out didn't with our outfits." Since they had returned from Tetsu no Kuni the girls had been busy optimizing their clothes and armor for the war. What happened at blue bridge in Tetsu no Kuni couldn't happen again.

"Suigetsu," The underlying tone in Sakura's voice, that couldn't be anything other then threat quickly made the former Kiri-nin swallow his next words. Like his older brother always said you don't piss off medical ninja.

"Alright, shutting up here."

"We also had the Neko-baa make a special blood scroll to seal your Kubikiribōchō in should the situation require so." Sakura held up a scroll with a red seal on it. "It's fashioned after the one your brother used."

As she turned her back while searching for the roll of paper, Suigetsu noticed what exactly the pinkette was wearing. Staring back at him was red and white Uchiwa fan… she was wearing one of Sasuke's shirts. "I've said it before," he started as pink haired medic froze but didn't turn to face him, "You must mean a lot to him if he allows you wear his clan crest. You don't let just anyone wear your Clan's kamon."

"I think soon the Uchiha fan will replace the Haruno crest on her back."

Both turned towards the doorway, where Sasuke was leaning against the doorpost. Arms crossed over his chest as he watched them. His Sharingan glowing ominously in shadows cast by door of the Hōzuki heir's room, eyes focused on the bandaged form that was Sakura's left arm.

"Sasuke-kun." The pinkette was at their leader's side in seconds, carefully inspected every single detail of the Uchiha's new and improved appearance as if she was mentally checking if everything was in order. At least until Sasuke spoke up.

"Are you done with your inspection?" Both males watched as a cute blush appeared on the girl's cheeks before Sasuke turned and left.

Sakura followed him but not before pausing in the doorway and turned back to Suigetsu. "I will have your drugs ready by nightfall… but don't count on much sleep tonight. Unlike Sasuke and Jūgo your body isn't used to them."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hadn't planned to write another Team Hawk's bonding moment but this chapter particularly wrote itself after Karin, Suigetsu and Jūgo appearance in chapter 574. I'm not sure if you guys noticed but most of the team's bonding moments involve Sakura rather then Sasuke because the latter aside form being the team leader not as easy to talk to as Sakura but don't worry 's bonding chapter will be with Sasuke rather than Sakura.

**Trivia & Terminology**

**Mon**, also **monshō** , **mondokoro**, and **kamon**, are Japanese emblems used to decorate and identify an individual or family. While mon is an encompassing term that may refer to any such device, kamon and mondokor_o_ refer specifically to emblems used to identify a family. They are similar to the badges and coats of arms in European heraldic tradition, which likewise are used to identify individuals and families. Mon are often referred to as crests in Western literature; another European heraldic device similar to the kamon in function. For example fan of the Uchiha Clan is a kamon


	12. Victims of Love

**Title:** Victims of Love  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 444  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sasuke was unusually gently with his pink haired companion... something Suigetsu hadn't thought him capable off.

* * *

><p>The cold of a spring morning still clinging to the chill of winter. That was how Suigetsu would describe Haruno Sakura and her relationship with Uchiha Sasuke. Not for the first time he wondered if Sakura was Sasuke's lover, as that was the only reason Suigetsu could imagine the Uchiha giving any attention to a member of the fairer sex. And while he admitted the pinkette was a pretty girl, her ice queen persona just didn't do it for him as Suigetsu liked girls with a temper. He had heard whispers about the pinkette of course, about that bastard Kabuto's apprentice. But she wasn't anything like the rumors described her, unlike Sasuke who was hearsay exactly as word depicted him. Innocence still clung to her… to Sasuke despite the fact they had lived in the company of Orochimaru and his little lackey for three years. It was one of the benefits of growing up in peaceful village such as Konoha, Suigetsu supposed.<p>

They were on their way to pick up Karin at the Southern hideout and would continue in the morning but Sakura was throwing up again… she had been doing that a lot lately according to Sasuke. Suigetsu strained his ears to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Uchiha Sasuke was well aware Suigetsu was spying on them from the corner of his eye while the ex-Kiri shinobi polished his new sword. Watching how he held the pinkette's hair back as she threw up the remnants of breakfast, how the raven haired boy handed her a bottle of water, so the medic could rinse her mouth as well as clean her face. It crossed his mind that Suigetsu might notice he was unusually patient with Sakura. Slowly, Sasuke reached up, his fingers brushing along Sakura's jaw.

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke tried very hard to keep his voice sounding soft instead of demanding.

She looked up at him and didn't flinch when his hand came up to stroke her cheek using his knuckles. He ran his thumb over her lower lip, staring at it as he did so.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun, I'm probably coming down with something." A smile appeared on the pinkette's lips, the one that was solely meant for him. It lit up her entire face making her look prettier in the Uchiha's eyes. Moments like this reminded Sasuke of the twelve year old Sakura back when she smiled so easily. "I could have easily caught a bug or virus along the way."

"Are you feeling well enough to travel?" He asked her a final time.

"Yeah I think I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I seem to favor Suigetsu over the other members of Team Taka don't I. Either way in this chapter is special to me as Sakura begins to realize... at least in her heart that she is carrying the next Uchiha in her womb. Their will be later chapter where she checks it out... at the same time Sasuke fights Itachi. Trust me that will be a tearjerker, as she realizes her baby's father might not return.


	13. Blood On My Hands

**Title: **Blood On My Hands  
><strong>Author: <strong>mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,066  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Pein realized Sasuke had began to follow him or rather the Deva Path whom the boy believed was his real body. Nagato didn't quite know when the Uchiha had started following him but it had something to do with his blue haired companion, only to stop a few days ago and the Uchiha solely focused on the Deva Path in a way that was a mystery to Nagato.

* * *

><p>The never ending cycle of rain fell down over the land… Yahiko used to say the heavens were crying but Nagoto wasn't so sure about that anymore. From his tower of Amegakure, he watched over his realm. For the villagers it was a common sight to see one of the Paths of Pein from the village's highest skyscraper. This time however he was joined by a dark shadow with eyes of spinning crimson. It was quite easy to mistake Uchiha Sasuke for his brother, especially when the boy donned his Akatsuki cloak for the first time Pein realized. The boy had taken it upon himself to follow him or rather the Tendō, as the youth believed that Path was his true body. Nagato didn't quite know when the Uchiha had begun tracing his footsteps but it had something to do with his blue haired companion. Sasuke's eyes had always focused on Konan and himself whenever they were in the same room as the boy. Recently, the raven haired shinobi had dismissed his blue haired partner and solely focused on the Deva Path in a way that was a mystery to Nagato.<p>

"Why does she follow you?"

Of all the questions Sasuke could have asked, Nagato had never suspected it would something like that. Knowing that black eyes never left his form as Akatsuki's newest member waited for his answer, one it seemed that Itachi's little brother desperately desired. "Because all we've got left in this world is each other."

"I never quite understood what keeps Sakura at my side." Sasuke casually remarked, but Nagato knew it had a deeper meaning as the boy stared down at balcony occupied by Konan and the two kunoichi that were part of his team.

"Sakura is the one with pink hair isn't she? Are you worried something will happen to her?" Nagato asked all the while keeping his voice uninterested and emotionless.

"Not to her… you are not loyal to Madara are you?" At his nod the young man continued, in a somewhat insecure way. "Sakura… she is pregnant… with my child."

So that was the secret that made the entire team Taka so incredible… twitchy as Kisami had called it. They were always on their guard and now that Nagato thought about it, the pinkette never went anywhere alone ever since Madara had bought them to Amegakure. But Nagato could understand why they would keep it a secret. Pein now understood why Sasuke had come to him… the Uchiha had realized that he wasn't completely loyal to Madara, although he had misjudged Nagato's friendship with Konan for a romantic relationship. Still it was strange, but he suddenly realized the boy had come to him for advice… for all his maturity Uchiha Sasuke was still a sixteen year old boy whose lover was barely any older.

"Konan and I were never anything more than friends, we are as close as brother and sister but we never nor will we ever venture to discovering the pleasures of each other's flesh." Nagato could feel the boy's questioning eyes on him, but ignored them and continued with his story. "During the Third Shinobi World War, Konan, myself and our friend Yahiko created the first incarnation of Akatsuki. It was the start of our quest to end the war that raged within this country through unorthodox means. But the leader of Amegakure at that time, Sanshōuo no Hanzō viewed us as a threat to his power and sought to get rid of us. He teamed up with Nē, a secret organization within the command of Konoha to kill our group's leader Yahiko, who was my best friend and the man Konan loved. He lured us to a meeting where he forced me to kill Yahiko in exchange for Konan's life."

"What happened to him, to Yahiko?"

"Yahiko committed suicide by impaling himself upon my kunai to spare me the anguish and burden of killing him. Afterwards I saved Konan and slaughtered Hanzō's forces in retribution along with the Konoha shinobi whom the Salamander had allied himself with. Hanzō fled and escaped as did the leader of Nē."

It was hard not to think about his deceased friend whom Nagato had honored by making Yahiko's body into the Deva Path. It still hurt so much to remember how his friend had died. "I took on the alias of 'Pein' and started a civil war within Amegakure. Years later I single-handedly killed my enemy, his family, retainers and followers. But it wasn't enough… my thirst for vengeance wasn't stated. So I began a systematical genocide… killing anyone who was even remotely connected to him. To this day only Hanzō's greatest enemies or should I say opponents are still alive… and one who escaped me until now the leader of Nē, Shimura Danzō."

From the corner of his eye Pein saw an angry flash of crimson indicating that Sasuke's Sharingan had transformed into the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan the moment he mentioned Danzō's name. Hatred tainted the boy's expression, waves of anger rolling off him at the sound of the Elder's name. Sasuke's chakra grew darker and viler by the second. On the platform bellow them, Pein saw that the pink haired kunoichi started to turn her head towards the balcony he and the Uchiha occupied, after the redhead had whispered something in her ear. "You should calm down, if you don't want your two kunoichi to join us."

At those words, the suffocate feeling of rage disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place. Beneath them the two kunoichi relaxed again and started to pick up the conversation they had with Konan moments earlier. Looking back at Sasuke, a thought crossed Nagato's mind. "After you capture Hachibi, perhaps you and your team could hunt down Shimura Danzō."

"Why? Aren't you going to Konoha to capture Naruto?" A slightly surprised expression appeared on the dark haired boy's face as he spoke. "Why not kill him while we are there?"

"Because he will not show himself, not even when I attack Konohagakure." Nagato felt his lips form a slight smirk before continuing. "So perhaps you could hunt him down afterwards and make him suffer."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> In this chapter I tried to portray Sasuke for what he is a sixteen year old teenager who's lover (in his words) is pregnant with his child. In a way he seeks help because he doesn't know what to do and has no adult he trust in his life who can tell him what to do. And while he before finding out the truth of Itachi he might have sought out Kakashi, that is no longer an option now. So he turns to Nagato when he noticed that are echoes of his relationship with Sakura and how the former treats Konan.

This chapter is dedicated to HasiVA and ILoveSxS for reviewing every single chapter of LLW but also following me on to my many blogs and deviantart, I also like to thank halfkyuubikat for taking the time to edit my story. Also I have started a poll if I should create a timeline for you guys. So you read story in the correct chronological order. Furthermore I encourage you guys to check out my profile (for the love like winter music list), deviantart account (for fanart) as well as my livejournal, blogger and wordpress for story previews and extra's (in form of interludes and pictures).

And if you haven't heard yet, the SasuSaku Month's prompts were released on March 28th. If you interested and want to join link are on my profile page.


	14. Girl's Not Grey

**Title:** Girls Not Grey  
><strong>Author:<strong> mitsuki0tennyo (Mitsukino Tennyo)  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Naruto  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>SasuSaku (Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,531  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It was nice for Sakura to have another girl on the team. She had missed that in Oto…someone who understood her. But no matter how soothing Karin's presence was she was no Sasuke.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'm doing a little contest the first two readers who can tell me the name and artist of the (song) quote, get a drawing of a scene in LLW of their choice. I would also like respond on a question of redred2014 about the sleeping arrangements of the Taka. Itworks like this Sakura either shares a room with Sasuke or Karin. In case of the latter Sasuke sleeps with the other boys, and the girls sleep on separate beds, futons, etc. The only time she shares a room with the other boys is when Suigetsu or Jūgo are badly hurt and need medical attention as well surveillance.

* * *

><p>Sakura didn't watch as Karin opened the first of the two claps of the belts that secured the full-length, leather glove she now wore around her left arm. She hated the piece of clothing that covered a lasting souvenir from her little reunion with the new team Kakashi. The pinkette tried to ignore it as her teammate pulled down the glove and began unwrap the bandage underneath it. She didn't want to see the damage of Naruto's Rasengan… but she needed help dressing the wound. And she didn't want any of the boys to see it, Sakura wasn't a vain person but she had done her best to keep her body free of scars since Sasuke seemed to prefer her it like that.<p>

Years ago she had seen the scar on Kabuto's stomach, had felt the destroyed flesh were Naruto had hit her teacher before the skin transplant…how it didn't heal even after two years had passed.

She ignored the redhead's gasp of horror as the damage of the Yondaime Hokage's technique was revealed. The pinkette however was surprised when Karin's arm was thrust in front of her face. Shock shook the foundations of Sakura's being, as the medic stared at the naked limb and the bite marks that covered almost every inch. It made her feel pathetic and slightly ashamed, her friend's arms were covered with scars… with one disfigurement on her own the young Iryō-nin shouldn't complain. Turning towards her teammate, surprised golden green orbs met determined crimson eyes accompanied by a single word.

"Bite."

When she made no motion to move, the scarlet haired sensor continued gently. "It's okay, Sakura. Just bite me, my chakra… it will speed up the healing progress."

With a sigh of defeat, Sakura bit down on her teammate's arm and began to suck out Karin's chakra ignoring the redhead's suddenly labored breaths as the redhead tried repress the throaty moans and groans for her benefit. She didn't know how her friend could get aroused from something like this and Sakura was quite sure never wanted know either. Removing her teeth from the pale appendage, the pinkette stared at the permanent mark that was left on her friend's skin. Steeling herself, Sakura's gaze moved towards her injury, and she had to admit it defiantly looked better then before. To her greatest shock Sakura found herself pulled in a embrace… not counting physical abuse towards Suigetsu, Karin wasn't the most touchy kind of person yet felt strangely comforting to be held like this. She could no longer stop her tears when the first ran down her, her mask shattering in safety of her teammate's arms.

"He won't hurt you again," Karin murmured softly against her hair as she patted her back. "None of them will hurt us again. Sasuke-kun and the… our boys will see to that." She didn't how long she had cried in Karin's arms. Even after she had no more tears left shed, Sakura stayed in the redhead's embrace.

**… o0o …**

"I've always approved of Sasuke-kun's believes and I have always been willing to sacrifice myself for the sake of his belives. But in my heart I never truly understood the path he chose, it might seem foolish to most but I only wished to walk that same path with him. But in order not to burden Sasuke-kun, I decided long ago to behave as a woman who would die for a ideal rather than a woman that would die for the man she loves."

Sasuke listened as Sakura let her heart out to Karin, it had been hours since the girls had retreated to a private room for a healing session. He had come looking for them, and now here he was spying on them. The door hadn't been properly shut, with the minimum amount of effort he had been able to slid slightly ajar. Enough so that he could hear as well as see them sitting on the bed. The two kunoichi were back to back, Karin sitting on the edge of the bed with Sakura leaning against the sensor as she stared at the celling. Pink and scarlet tresses intermingled, creating a vibrant, flowery mosaic of colors. It was strange that just two months ago Karin couldn't stand being near Sakura, nor did the last Uchiha know when their relationship changed and their friendship begun, Sasuke had to admit that.

"When Setsuka is born Sasuke-kun will have other things to live for then revenge." Sakura's voices startled him out of his musings, as she continued talking. "May then he can find peace… and happiness again."

"How far are you along?" Karin asked softly, the first thing he heard her say since he started eavesdropping on their conversation

"About four months, it will start to show soon. I know the women of my family rarely show before their fifth month. You know sometimes I wonder if I am fit to be a mother, the mother of a reborn Uchiha clan" Sakura replied softly in an almost melancholy manner, it disturbed Sasuke that she hadn't shared her fears with him, did she think so slowly of herself in his company? After a moment of consideration the Uchiha made his decision and knocked once on the door before entering the room.

Karin noticed him first as the sensor looked up. Sasuke knew that one look his face was enough to make the Uzumaki girl leave. For a moment he wondered if the scarlet haired kunoichi knew he had been listening the entire but dismissed the thought, it didn't matter, he just had to repair his relationship with his lover.

"I will leave you two alone…" Karin said as she stood up. Sasuke however was surprised when the redhead whispered something when she passed him. "Be gently with her."

Sakura was now sprawled out the bed, facing him but not really seeing him. Her long pink hair was fanned out across one of the pillows and Sasuke noted that it framed her face and showed off her natural beauty. Sakura's next words however caught him of guard and left him confused.

"He knows."

"Who knows?" Sasuke asked softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and ran one of his hands tenderly through her hair, smiling slightly when Sakura leaned in to his touch.

"Naruto. He knows the truth," Sakura replied softly, crystalline orbs searching for something on his face. What he did not know. "about your clan. Kakashi-sensei knows too."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, a shadow coming over his face as he lowered his head, Sharingan glowing ominously in the darkness. "How would they-" he stopped, as he realized the sole person who could have told them and would have any merit of it was… "Madara." The man's name came out as a uncharacteristic hiss. What the fuck was he planning? It was then he felt Sakura shaking, yet despite trembling her golden green eyes were focussed on him. She was scared, Sasuke realized as he noticed the pinkette fisted the blanket beneath her. It reminded him of his goal.

"It's not your fault… thank you for telling me." He spoke gently, running his thumb over lower lip. An action that was both sensual and calming for his lover as relaxed beneath him.

He stared at the full-length, leather glove on the floor before his gaze slide towards the bandaged part of her upper arm. Sasuke's eyes darkened, his orbs bleeding crimson once more as his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan spun into existence as a result from his anger… his rage. Placing his fingers underneath the pinkette's chin, the last Uchiha raised his lover's head so he could look her in the eye. Wrathful feelings ran through his body and he knew Sakura could see the part of him that was a Avenger had already overtaken his being when he spoke. "I will make Naruto suffer. He will pay with his life for hurting you." He promised darkly, stroking Sakura's cheek with his fingers almost unconsciously, running his thumb across her face in a gently caress. A darkly arrogant smirk, almost cruel in it appearance graced the Uchiha's otherwise emotionless face.

"Please…" Sakura whispered golden green eyes looking up at him as he was a god and she his lowly worshipper. It caused an oddly pleasant… almost exhilarating feeling to spread through his body. "Just love me."

"I do." Sasuke murmured softly against her lips, about to his her.

Sakura shook her head, despite the fact he knew she was pleased with his confession. "No tonight… just love me. Tonight just be Sasuke and I will be Sakura… let's just forget the rest of the world for a night."

"Sometimes… when I'm with you" Sasuke begun softly as he stared at her, slowly removing the collar around her neck. "I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter takes place on the same day as chapter 12 after Sakura has changed in to her own clothes. You also learn the reason why her left arm is bandaged. Personally I find it ironic that she has been hurt and is healed my an Uzumaki. Only opposed to most stories Sakura has been wounded by Naruto and saved/healed by Karin while most fanfics it's reversed.

Moreover like Chapter 8 this chapter also deals with Sakura's insecurities (which I felt I did pay enough attention too lately) as she still isn't sure of her place in Sasuke's life. She especially fears being replaced and being no longer useful to Sasuke and his cause. On the other hand you guys might have realized by now these feelings are what cause Karin and Sakura to bond and ultimately result into the strong friendship between the girls.


End file.
